


Her Favourite Things

by beingonstageismagic



Series: He Meant It [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Perfect Evening, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Question, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, attentive Sherlock, favourites, happiness, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingonstageismagic/pseuds/beingonstageismagic
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have fallen into quite a pleasant routine since she had moved in, but Sherlock wanted to surprise her with something different. He hatches a plan to create the perfect evening for Molly Hooper, after all, he has a question to ask.(Kind of the second part of 'The Call.' but can be read alone too)





	Her Favourite Things

Sherlock observed Molly from across the living room, she was sat curled around herself on her yellow hued chair, now in the place of John's, upon John's own insistence ("Sherlock, she's your girlfriend and you live together, move my goddamn chair already!"). She had moved in about a month ago, approximately two months after the events of Sherrinford and what transpired afterwards. Neither of them would ever forget the way she begged him to treat her humanely, or the way his voice trembled as he told her she was his everything, nor would they forget the sob that came from her at that admission. But most of all, neither of them would forget the way they told each other those words in a way that was all their own, no forced phone call or life-saving act necessary, just kisses, truths and I love yous.

Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled slightly at the memories before focusing his attention once again on the petite pathologist curled up within the large chair. Her nose crinkled and her eyes sparkled as she read, her facial expression morphing into shock or surprise every now and then as the story progressed. Sherlock had never read the book she was perusing, but it certainly did seem to interest Molly. He would have to check it out himself, if only to please and surprise her. He loved surprising her, not only for the reaction he got from her, but also because of the shock it caused the likes of John and Greg. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Molly looked up at him.

"Sherlock?"

He snapped out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"Am I not allowed to take in your beauty every once in a while?"

She blushed a most becoming shade of pink and he crossed the room to reach her, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I guess so." She whispered shyly.

He smiled at her, a truly boyish smile.

"Alright then. Perfect."

He stepped away and stared some more, until she swatted his arm with her book, taking care not to lose her page.

Sherlock's phone buzzed with a text from Lestrade which made the giggles and laughs filling the room fade away.

"Case?" Molly asked.

"Afraid so."

Molly glanced at the clock.

"It's a bit late. But I guess the criminals of London don't tend to take inappropriate work times, no 9 to 5 murder policy."

Sherlock laughed again.

"Definitely not."

He crossed back over the space he'd created between them when checking his phone and lowered himself to her level.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you again."

"It's okay," she kissed him softly, before smiling and adding, "go save the world."

He laughed again and kissed her once more, longingly. Savouring her taste on his lips. She smiled softly before yawning.

"Why don't you head off to bed? I'm sure I'll solve this before the night's over. That way, when you wake up, it'll be like I never left." He smiled.

She giggled a bit and stood up, leaving her book on the table beside her chair.

"You-" she kissed him, "are such a soft arse it's unreal."

"I know."

They laughed and kissed again before Molly turned and started walking towards the bedroom, Sherlock jokingly swatted her arse as she did so.

"Hey!" She laughed and ran away from him as he stepped after her. She slammed the bedroom door shut once inside, protecting herself from any more arse slapping. They laughed together through the door, Sherlock closed his eyes as his laughter stopped, revelling in the sound of Molly's unique little giggle.

"I love you."

She stopped too.

"I love you too."

He turned away from the door then, there was no need to say goodbye to her. And that was one thing they both knew he hated doing. Nothing was goodbye for him for he could never lose her, he would never lose her. He'd decided that himself the moment Eurus had put her in danger.

As he headed for the door, he swiped Molly's book from the table. He reckoned he'd get it finished by the time the night was over, and, judging by the worn corners and faded cover, Molly had read this book before, multiple times, so many so that Sherlock would probably guess this was her favourite, if not one of them, so there was so way he could spoil it. (He'd spoilt an Agatha Christie novel for her the week she moved in when he'd read it out of boredom whilst she was working, he'd just gone straight into the simplicity of the crime and the genius but also the stupidity within Hercule Poirot, completely giving away the story and the murderer. He'd learnt from experience that his talent of speed reading really didn't impress her when it was capable of spoiling the book she was currently reading.)

With the book securely in his hand, he made his way out of 221B and hailed a cab on the curb. Reading the first line as he climbed in. He was going to plan something for her, something really special, and all he needed to do was pop to a couple of shops after this case and his plan would be in motion.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Molly was a musical theatre person, Sherlock had always known that. She was always singing some musical song or dancing around. But she'd recently been playing one particular musical, and one particular song most of the time, constantly.

He guessed it was because she could relate to the main character: a small town family girl with big and ambitious dreams. Sort of. But still, even he knew all the words to this song now, and he didn't know any songs apart from those within his very small repertoire.

However, he found that he liked this song. Liked the lilt in the singer's voice, liked the rhythm and the beat, liked the message and the story behind the lyrics, but most of all, he supposed, he liked the way Molly liked it. He found he didn't wish for silence when she'd go around the house singing it, or humming it whilst unpacking the shopping, or always putting it on first when she was getting in a leisurely shower (he tended to let her listen to at least that song and one other before asking if he could join her).

He even found himself humming it, and he wasn't sick of it per say, he just liked variety. 

But yet, he couldn't deny it. He liked the song.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sherlock had a plan. That much was clear to Molly from his secretive text messages.

_Don't tire yourself out at work today, I want us to have dinner tonight. SH xxx_

_Okay, what's the plan?xxx_

_That's for me to know, and for you to find out ;) SH xxx_

She had sighed, rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone upon receiving that. But now she was walking up the stairs of 221B with butterflies in her stomach, she hated not knowing what was going on, but also kind of loved it at the same time. Surprises usually upset her, or at least set her on edge, but she'd learnt that Sherlock's surprises were never anything to be scared of, nor were they ever anything bad.

She was directed by yellow rose petals across the floor, creating a path towards the bedroom. Once in there, she saw a gorgeous yellow tea dress placed on the bed, with cap sleeves and a low v neck, along with more petals and a note written in Sherlock's hand instructing her to put it on. She did as she was told, brushing her hair out and applying a touch of make up before looking at herself fully. The dress suited her figure gorgeously, the slight flare enhanced her shapely legs and the low neckline made her thin shoulders seem much more flattering, and her chest was accentuated too. She smiled at her reflection, happy with what smiled back at her, before heading into the living room.

Sherlock was stood before her, all dressed in a light grey suit, and a crisp white shirt which really made the blue of his eyes stand out. A yellow tie the same shade as her dress completed the ensemble. Molly caught a glimpse at his face before he had time to correct his expression and saw his dropped jaw, she giggled as he closed his mouth and blushed slightly.

"Molly- I- you look, stunning- err- beautiful." He stammered as she stepped towards him.

"Thanks. You look good too." She reached him and raised herself on to her toes, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled and took her hand, taking her to the dinner table. Which was set with a white tablecloth, two candles on gold candlesticks, with a yellow rose standing between them.

"Sherlock, what's all this for?" She gazed up at him in awe.

"I wanted to surprise you. We haven't been on a proper date since you moved in, and I thought you deserved one."

"Well, I love it." She kissed him again, "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He pulled a chair out for her. Before heading to the counter and bringing over his uncovered food along with hers, which was hidden from her view. She eyed him curiously as she waited for him to unveil it.

She almost laughed as he revealed a plate of her favourite meal, before pouring her a glass of her favourite wine for both of them. He really was too perfect for her. He sat across from her and they ate happily, conversing about this and that.

When they were finished Sherlock helped her from the table, took her to the living room, and kissed her hand before turning to the stereo in the corner. A familiar song playing from the speakers.

"Sherlock?"

He didn't answer, simply walked back over to her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close, dancing with her in the middle of their living room. She cuddled into him as his hand flexed against the base of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She danced for a verse or two in silence, just enjoying him holding her, but she couldn't deny the part of her that wanted to know what was happening.

"Sher?"

She raised her head to look at him and his devastatingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Molls?"

She smiled at their shortened names, everything seemed so casually perfect to her.

"What're you up to?"

"I'm dancing with you."

She jokingly rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean."

He sighed.

"I know, I'm just trying to make you happy."

" _You_ make me happy."

"Well then I'm trying to make you especially happy."

"Are you trying to butter me up or something? What are you after?"

He laughed at that.

"No, no. I have a question that's all."

"And you needed to do all this to ask me a question?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Well, I wanted to. I wanted to incorporate some of your favourite things."

As he finished his sentence, the old antique grandfather clock they'd purchased together in the corner started to chime. Molly checked the time and saw the hand had just hit 8 o'clock. She counted the chimes, something she'd done with her Dad as a child that just seemed to stick. But the chimes didn't stop at 8, they carried on until they hit 13.

She separated from Sherlock slightly to look at him in confusion, before turning to face the clock fully and seeing a copy of '1984' on the table beside it.

"Sherlock? What's my book doing by the clock?"

"It's your favourite."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She turned back to him, a stunned look on her face.

"Well I included your favourite book, favourite flower, favourite colour, presumably bought you a new favourite dress, cooked your favourite meal, and danced with you to your favourite song-"

"I love Times are Hard for Dreamers, but I don't have a favourite song."

"I know that, you have many. So I picked the most recent."

"And you like it too."

"Well there is that."

She giggled at him.

"Sherlock," she closed the gap between them again and took one of his hands, "What is all this?"

"Well, I wanted to make the night special, because, like I said, I have a question."

Molly tried to ignore the wave of fluttering excitement and hope in her stomach but the tsunami hit her in full force when Sherlock reached into his pocket and lowered himself onto one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

"Molly Hooper, there is no denying that this has been a long time coming, and you know I love you, more than anything else in this life. More than I thought I was capable of, you have helped me become a whole new man, Molly, and I will forever be grateful for that. You are the light of my life, my everything. So, I am asking you, will you mar-"

He was cut off as Molly gave a teary "Yes!" before lowering herself onto his level and kissing him, tears streaming from her shining eyes, wetting Sherlock's cheeks as he shifted himself to be able to kiss her better. He pulled her closer to him and had to bite back a groan as Molly threaded her fingers into his curls. They eventually had to pull back to breathe, and when they did Sherlock laughed slightly. Molly smiled at him as he finally got the black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Are you going to let me give you this now?"

She laughed and held her left hand out to him, onto which he pushed to most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. A golden band with old-style scripting and a gorgeous yellow topaz in the centre, surrounded by diamonds that rained down the band slightly. A whole new wave of tears washed over her.

"Sherlock, I love it!"

She threw herself at him once again and he allowed them to topple to the floor, her resting between his legs as she laid atop him on the floor.

"I love you." He said it with such sincerity, that she could have sobbed again there and then. She took a breath and composed herself.

"I love you."

She leant into him, but he smiled and pulled away slightly,

"What?"

"I was thinking a travelling honeymoon... maybe a bit of Europe and the US, maybe New York... A stop off at Broadway, maybe a night at the theatre to see Amélie?"

She over exaggerated a gasp,

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, are you volunteering to go to the theatre?"

"Perhaps." He attempted nonchalance. She raised her hand and pressed it against his forehead, meaning her body pressed down further into his and he almost closed his eyes to savour the feeling.

"Are you feeling okay?" She joked, turning her hand over. His smile became serious. She let her fingers trace from his head down his cheeks.

"I am. Amazing, actually. The best I've ever felt."

She kissed him then, a kiss different to the others. Less rushed, less tearful, more loving and full of promise. The promise they were making to each other with that ring.

She pulled back and helped him off the floor, before leading him to the bedroom, never once taking her left hand from his right one. As they reached the before she stopped and looked at him, her eyes alight.

"And just for the record, _you're_ my favourite thing."

He smirked boyishly before the bedroom door was closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff! Let me know what you thought in the comments. Xx


End file.
